


Hot Cocoa in the Cold

by Phi_JiJi



Series: My ONF OneShots [16]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Snow, Vacation, Winterfic, hyo likes snow, just pure fluff, soft, uneventful comfy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: When the weather report said that there would be snow the next day, Hyojin couldn't hold in his excitement.
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjun | J-Us
Series: My ONF OneShots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901191
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Winter WONFerland 2020





	Hot Cocoa in the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first contribution to Winter WONFerland this year! I hope you'll enjoy~

The snow was falling from the sky beautifully when Hyojin woke up. They didn’t close the curtains the night before, because the minute the weather forecast said that it should start snowing soon, Hyojin started babbling about how excited he was for the white little crystals. In the end, Seungjun somehow convinced Hyojin to go to bed by promising that they would spend the entire next day out in the snow.

Ignoring the complaining sounds from Seungjun, Hyojin pulled the blanket off of his boyfriend, exposing him to the slightly colder room.   
“Hyo, please, it’s still early…” he muttered, trying to somehow reach for the blanket without opening his eyes or moving the slightest in hopes to keep some body-warmth.   
“But it’s snowing!” Hyojin argued with an audible smile as he walked over to the window. “Look how beautiful everything is!” he exclaimed, opening the window and letting the cold air in.   
“Hyojiiiin…” Seungjun whined, finally opening his eyes to actually see what the older was so excited about.

The resort they decided to spend their winter holidays at was surrounded by big mountains that were now almost fully covered with snow, big snowflakes still falling down from the equally white sky.   
“Close the window, Hyo, I don’t want snow in the room.”   
“Oh come on, it’s not that bad.”   
“But it’s cold.” With a small huff, he got up from the bed and wandered to Hyojin, cuddling him from behind.   
“It’s just a bit of fresh air,” the older laughed, ruffling through Seungjun’s hair when he placed his head on his shoulder.   
“Still cold,” Seungjun gave back, hiding his hands under Hyojin’s shirt to warm up. He had been barely standing there for a minute but his hands already felt like they would fall off any minute.

Once it got too cold for Seungjun to endure it any further, he pulled Hyojin away from the window and closed it himself. “You can look at the snow with a closed window too,” he argued when Hyojin tried to make him feel guilty with his big doe eyes.   
“Let’s go out then!” Hyojin smiled, walking over to the luggage they were too tired to unpack the night before.   
With a scoff, Sungjun gave in to his boyfriend's plan, following his steps and getting some warm clothes out of his suitcase. He also made sure to brew some tea so they would have something that could also warm them from the inside. “Do you have any idea where you want to go?” Seungjun wanted to know when he filled the hot liquid into their thermos flasks.   
Hyojin only shrugged, sitting down on the bed to wait for the other to finish. “Just outside,” he smiled innocently, “enjoy the weather a bit.”

They ate breakfast at the resort and packed some food for the day outside before heading into the cold weather.   
Hyojin was still visibly excited about the snow, jumping around and drawing patterns into the snow with his feet. Seungjun just smiled at the older’s child-like behaviour and simply followed him through the fresh snow to wherever he was heading.

Sometimes it just doesn’t feel like Hyojin was the older one of the two of them. Because Seungjun looked in another direction for only one moment when Hyojin was suddenly gone from his vision.   
He heard a small giggle coming from further down, causing Seungjun to look in that direction only to see Hyojin laying in the snow. “What exactly do you think you’re doing? Other than getting sick…” Seungjun asked him with an arched eyebrow.    
“Snow Angels!” the older exclaimed, flailing around his arms and legs to make his point clear.   
Seungjun wasn’t too prone to the idea of Hyojin laying on snow, knowing he would get sick easily but he wanted the older to have some fun. He’d just make sure that Hyojin would warm up properly once they’re back in their room.

  
“You too!” Hyojin called out, sitting up in the snow and holding out a hand for Seungjun.   
“I won’t be making any snow angels, it’s cold,” he complained, even though he knew that the older would get what he wanted, no matter what.   
“It’s not even that cold, I promise,” Hyojin argued, swinging forward a bit to get a hold of Seungjun’s hand and pulling the younger down to him as he laid down into the snow again.   
Seungjun had expected Hyojin to pull him down but he certainly didn’t expect that the older would just use his own body weight for that, causing him to trip slightly and land on top of Hyojin, the hand that was still free landing in the cold snow next to Hyojin’s head.   
“And now what?” Seungjun asked in a laugh, sitting up to at least get his hand out of the snow. His knees were on both sides of Hyojin’s waist, ruining the angel shape the older had made before.   
“Come closer,” Hyojin asked, lifting his free hand to reach for Seungjun’s cheek.   
“We’re in public,” Seungjun reminded him but leaned down nonetheless.    
“No one is in view. And also, by now most people have seen gay couples, so who cares.”   
Seungjun chuckled at the arguments before leaning down to connect their lips.

“Get off the ground now, I don’t want you to complain about a cystitis tomorrow,” Seungjun told him as he stood up again, pulling Hyojin up as well.   
“You’re no fun,” Hyojin muttered but there was no real bite to it. Instead, he intertwined the fingers of their hands Seungjun used to get the other off the ground and put them into his jacket pocket. 

They spent the rest of the morning and noon outside, walking around the area, taking a few pictures and drinking their tea before heading back to the resort.   
“Wow, it’s really cold outside,” Hyojin commented when they entered the lobby, wiping the snow and mud off their shoes.   
“You only notice now?”   
“My clothes were warm enough… but coming inside now it’s definitely noticeable.”

When they got to their room and got out of their multiple layers of clothing, Hyojin let himself fall face forward onto the bed with a relieved sigh.   
“Nope, get up and take a shower. I don’t want you sick,” Seungjun said the second the older landed on the soft surface but he didn’t move. “Hyojin…”   
“The shower is so far away,” the older quickly argued, turning his head to look at the other.    
With a laugh, Seungjun went over to the bed and picked Hyojin up, easily carrying him to the bathroom.   
“You’re mean,” Hyojin muttered under his breath when Seungjun sat him down on the edge of the bathtub.   
“It’s your own fault for not going to the shower yourself.”

With that, Seungjun started stripping Hyojin as the older was too lazy, or maybe also too stubborn, to do it himself. It honestly didn’t take Seungjun much to get Hyojin up and in the shower but the older still tried to make himself heavier just for Seungjun’s suffering.    
“You come too,” Hyojin said, holding onto Seungjun’s wrist.   
“Sure. But let me get out of my clothes first.”

  
  


After the shower, they made themselves comfortable in bed. Seungjun laid down between Hyojin’s legs, using the older’s stomach as cushion while he was dozing off. Hyojin on the other hand turned on the TV and just watched whatever came on, absentmindedly playing with Seungjun’s hair, braiding some strands together every now and then.   
They didn’t do much much after that; Hyojin had joined Seungjun in his nap and afterwards they went to grab some dinner before bundling up in their warm room again.   
Seungjun was already ready to just straight on pass out on the bed but once again, he found Hyojin standing in front of the window, staring out into the snowy night. By now, there was so much snow that it reflected the moon’s light, letting the night appear fairly bright.    
“Look how pretty it is,” Hyojin cooed, looking at Seungjun with sparkly eyes before turning his attention back onto the view outside.   
“I’m sure the snow will still be there next morning, let's go to sleep,” Seungjun tried to convince him, already laying under the blanket.    
“And what if not?”   
“I’ll buy you ice cream.”   
“In winter? That’s a pretty bad compensation, you know.”   
“How about: all my love, then? I give you aaaaaall my heart’s content.” Seungjun had put on a disgustingly sweet tone, trying not to cringe himself while watching his boyfriend do exactly that.   
“Okay, okay. Fine, I’m coming,” the older laughed, crawling under the blanket and cuddling up to Seungjun, resting his head on the younger’s chest.

Once the older fully settled, Seungjun turned off the lights and wrapped his arms around the older, falling asleep rather quickly. 

The next morning seemed to be even colder than the one before, neither of them feeling ready to get out of the blanket even after being awake for half an hour already.   
Maybe it was also partially because Hyojin seemed to be getting a fever after their day in the snow.   
“I told you, you would get sick,” Seungjun scolded him, holding the older tight in hopes to lessen the shivering a bit.    
“I just wanted to have fun…” the older sulked, looking up to the other. At least as good as he possibly could in his position.   
“Yeah, you had fun, but now you’re sick.”   
“Don’t be pessimistic, I’m sure I’ll be just fine again tomorrow!”   
“Well, we’ll see about that. At least rest properly today then.”

At some point, Seungjun managed to get himself out of bed but made sure to bundle Hyojin up, leaving him as a small burrito in the bed, barely unable to move by himself.    
“I’ll go get you something warm to drink and see if I can find some medicine for you. Don’t you dare go anywhere,” Seungjun announced, putting on some clothes fitting to encounter other humans.   
“As if I would… Just be quick,” Hyojin muttered, trying to somehow free his arm out of the blanket but failed miserably.    
With a scoff, Seungjun left the room, going to the reception first to ask for the nearest pharmacy.    
  
“I’m deeply sorry, Sir, but we are completely snowed in. You won’t be able to leave the building for at least the next six hours,” the lady at the reception told him with an apologetic smile. “But some basic medications can be found in the first aid room,” she then added, to which Seungjun quickly thanked her and headed in that direction.    
The nurse there happily helped him find the things he needed and also wished Hyojin a quick recovery before the man left the room again to continue his way to the canteen, recalling from the morning before that they had hot cocoa there. 

With the medicine placed in his pocket and two hot mugs in his hands, he made his way back to his and Hyojin’s room. Only then he realized that he forgot to take the key-card with him…   
Not even surprised at his own stupidity, Seungjun let out a deep sigh, thinking on how he could possibly get into the room. Maybe Hyojin did manage to get out of his burrito construct after all? Hoping that it might be a case, Seungjun knocked on the door, using his head for that because he didn’t want to spill the drinks and also forgot that he had feet he could’ve used to that.    
A few moments went by but Seungjun did hear some shuffling inside the room, giving him some hope. Only a few seconds later, the door opened, Hyojin looking at him with an equally unsurprised expression, even though he was slightly pale which only added to him looking sick.    
“I’m back,” Seungjun said with a smile as if he didn’t just lock himself out of the room.   
“I noticed,” Hyojin mumbled, opening the door further to let the younger enter. 

“The lady at the reception told me we’re all snowed in,” Seungjun informed the older once he took some medicine and was then sipping on his hot drink. They had settled on the bed again, seeing no need to talk while standing if they could sit down just as well.   
“So we have to stay in the whole day?” the older whined, placing the cup on his thigh and looking at Seungjun with sad eyes.   
“We would’ve stayed in anyway, Hyojin, you’re still sick,” Seungjun reminded his boyfriend with a sigh. “Let’s just find a game to play or a few movies to watch and spend the day in bed, okay?”

So that was exactly what they did. They started with a few Christmas movies they both knew by heart now before switching over to some newer releases.    
Once they got through with all the movies they wanted to see, also giving off their opinion in extreme detail after every single one of them, it was already getting dark. Their hot cocoas were long empty so Hyojin sent Seungjun to get some new ones while he would prepare the next movie. Seungjun did as the older asked, taking the empty mugs and making his way to the canteen to fill them up again.

When he came back, the room was almost entirely dark, only an orange glint lighting the place up a bit. Hyojin was sitting on the bed with a cheesy smile, waving Seungjun towards him.   
“Didn’t you want to put on a movie?” Seungjun asked with a laugh, going to the bed and handing Hyojin his new drink.   
“I thought we could use a more wintery atmosphere,” Hyojin giggled.   
With an arched eyebrow, Seungjun finally looked over to the TV, seeing a recording of a fireplace playing. “That’s a very cheesy move of you,” Seungjun laughed, sitting down on his recently left spot again, soon finding Hyojin settling between his legs.    
“We can just watch movies on our phones, right?” Hyojin suggested, already reaching for Seungjun’s device.    
“Yeah, you’re right,” the younger agreed, settling his mug on the nightstand before wrapping his arms around Hyojin’s waist, holding him close.    
“What do you want to watch?” Hyojin asked him, turning his head to look at the younger.   
“Whatever you want to see,” he told him in response, stealing a small kiss before burying his head in the crook of Hyojin’s neck, letting out a content sigh. “I love you,” he muffled against Hyojin’s skin, making the older giggle.   
“Now you’re being cheesy,” Hyojin teased with a laugh. “I love you too,” he then replied, carefully balancing the mug on the mattress to run his hand through Seungjun’s hair. “Let’s enjoy the rest of the week.”   
“I always enjoy the time we spend together,” Seungjun commented, grinning against Hyojin’s neck.   
“Okay,” Hyojin laughed, “that’s enough cheesiness for today, let’s resume to the movies.”   
  
Hyojin couldn’t help but giggle when Seungjun started to blow raspberries onto his skin, trying his best not to move too much and spill the drink all over the bed.   
“What’s this for?” he asked between laughs, quickly moving the mug from the bed to the nightstand when Seungjun paused his action.   
The younger didn’t answer though and just resumed his action until Hyojin was only a giggling mess in his arms, making it easy to manhandle him into laying on the bed.    
“We wanted to watch movies!” Hyojin reminded him with a laugh when Seungjun lifted the older’s shirt, repeating the action from before on his tummy.    
Only when Seungjun was satisfied himself, he let off the other’s skin, hovering above his face instead. “For good health,” he explained with a grin.   
“I’m pretty sure that’s not how it works,” Hyojin told him with a laugh, cupping his cheeks.   
“Oh really? Let’s see how you’re feeling tomorrow, then,” the younger grinned, dipping down to steal a short kiss.   
“Sure, sure. Let’s see if your magic works after we wake up again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> Make sure to check out the other works in the collection and spread some winter love~~
> 
> Thanks to Fae and GG for helping me with this fic luvu
> 
> Phi


End file.
